pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY038: Summer of Discovery!
is the 38th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie make it to Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Summer Camp, where they meet Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno, who have received Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle from Professor Sycamore for their first Pokémon, and want to test their skills against Ash and his friends. Episode Plot The heroes arrive to the Summer Camp. Aftert gazing upon the sea, they meet up with Prof. Sycamore, who invited them here. Team Rocket, disguised as chefs, observes the twerps and plan on stealing their Pokémon. However, their mistress, Madame Catherine, expects them to cook the finest food to the trainers and if they do well, she promises a raise, making them pleased. Ash tells Prof. Sycamore of Korrina's Mega Lucario. Sycamore sees that Ash will have to face Mega Lucario in the Gym Battle. Ash tells he is more pleased the stronger his opponents are. Sycamore hopes that the experience in the Summer Camp will benefit him. Sophie shows them the lodge and tells they are Team Froakie. Serena sees the beautiful ocean view, while Clemont tells Ash and Serena also met in a camp, so Ash promises this will also be a good camp to be in. They go out and see a battle, as a Conkeldurr battles a Squirtle. Conkeldurr uses Superpower, but Squirtle dodges, as it and its trainer seem to be dancing to dodge moves. Conkeldurr tries to hit Squirtle, who jumps and bounces around, then defeats it via Skull Bash. The trainer tells the secret is in the dance moves. The heroes come and introduce themselves to the trainer, whose name is Tierno. Tierno is surprised to hear Ash came from Kanto, but recognizes Serena. He runs off and grabs a girl, who recognizes Serena from PokéVision. Serena remembers making some videos, while Clemont is displeased, as it was also shown the scene where he was blown up. The girl is Shauna, who loves Serena's Fennekin, for they always watch at the Pokémon Center. After Tierno got his Squirtle healed up, Shauna shows Serena's video. Serena is surprised at the number of views. She sends Fennekin, which Shauna admires how cute and groomed it is. Shauna shows her video, in which she presents her Bulbasaur. Shauna sends Bulbasaur, who ignores Fennekin and Pikachu, making them shocked. Clemont's Chespin comes out of its own will, so Ash sends Froakie to join the fun. Serena presents some PokéPuffs she made. She gives it to the Pokémon, except Bulbasaur, who refuses. Shauna admits it is shy, so gives the treat to Bulbasaur herself. Bulbasaur smiles, for a moment, at the taste. Suddenly, a Charmander appears and its trainer, Trevor, comes. Trevor tells that Charmander did it again. Bonnie wonders what, so they see that Charmander startles the Pokémon using Fire Fang. However, the flames go onto Chespin, who gets burned, but Squirtle uses Water Gun to douse the flames. Trevor apologizes, but Shauna knows Charmander is quite energetic and wants to pick up many fights. Trevor recognizes Serena from the PokéVision videos, while Tierno adores such clips. Trevor sees Pikachu and takes a photo of it, as he wants to photo each and every Pokémon. Tierno introduces Trevor to the heroes, who are Team Froakie. Ash wonders if they are traveling together. Tierno, Shauna and Trevor tell after obtaining the Pokémon from Prof. Sycamore, they split ways, but occasionally meet up and travel together for a while. Ash tells his dream is to become a Pokémon Master. They all go outside, but Serena wonders the dream part. Sycamore greets the trainers, introducing Joy and Madame Catherine with her chef team. Sycamore tells each day will be a tournament in which the 1st place gets 10, 2nd 7, 3rd 3 points, while anyone below no points. Catherine tells that Diantha, the Champion, was about their age when she participated in the Summer Camp. The heroes are amazed, thinking they could become like her. The first event are battles, though they are just for meeting with other people. Ash chooses Tierno, Shauna against Serena and Trevor faces Clemont. Ash sends Froakie against Tierno's Squirtle, while Bonnie and Pikachu cheer for him. Shauna uses Bulbasaur against Serena's Fennekin, though Serena admits this is her first official battle, as the referee is judging. Trevor's Charmander goes to battle Clemont's Chespin, though Team Rocket observes the battles, but Catherine reminds them to prepare dinner. Fennekin uses Flamethrower, but gets countered by Bulbasaur's Energy Ball. Serena is amazed by Bulbasaur's power, but Shauna tells that her dream is to be a Pokémon Performer, as both the trainer and Pokémon act together. Trevor's Charmander uses Flame Charge, which Chespin dodges. However, Chespin's tail got burned, so it panics around, then douses it in the sand. Froakie uses Water Pulse, but Squirtle dodges by dancing, as Tierno wants to make a dance squad. Froakie goes to use Water Pulse, but Squirtle uses Rapid Spin to come to Froakie and attacks it. Tierno wins, though Ash is amazed by such movements. At the dinner, Clemont tells of Ash's strategies, while Ash points out Clemont's devices, which should help Pokémon. Team Rocket see everyone is enjoying the meal. Catherine appears and decides to give them a raise, making them overjoyed. Outside, Serena brushes Fennekin. However, she sees everyone has a dream but her. She only knows not to get hasty. Debuts Character *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor Pokémon *Shauna's Bulbasaur *Tierno's Squirtle *Trevor's Charmander *Skiddo (video) *Aromatisse (video) *Quilladin (video) Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Squirtle (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Squirtle (US) *This is the episode where Serena finally thinks about her dream. This happened with May and Iris, who thought of becoming a Coordinator and Dragon Master, respectively. *Like in Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension season, there were four episodes focusing on the time the heroes went to Summer Academy, hosted by Professor Rowan. Gallery The heroes came to the Summer Camp XY038 2.jpg Team Rocket is startled by Catherine XY038 3.jpg Sycamore explains the idea of Summer Camp XY038 4.jpg The heroes meet the dancer, Tierno XY038 5.jpg Shauna recognizes Serena as the PokéVisionist XY038 6.jpg The Pokémon greet Squirtle XY038 7.jpg Trevor presents Charmander XY038 8.jpg Sycamore tells Diantha participated in the Summer Camp XY038 9.jpg Clemont faces Trevor XY038 10.jpg Ash battles Tierno XY038 11.jpg Serena vs. Shauna XY038 12.jpg The heroes tell their plans and goals XY038 13.jpg Team Rocket is glad they prepared fine food XY038 14.jpg Catherine is pleased and gives Team Rocket a raise XY038 15.jpg Serena wonders about her future }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Shauna Category:Episodes focusing on Tierno Category:Episodes focusing on Trevor Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes storyboarded by Nobuo Tomizawa Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Milestone episodes